Borgar!
by DressMeLikeAclown
Summary: Takumi's life and Keisuke's the one who's gonna spice it up. AU (No cars or racing) - TakuKei -


Another TakuKei fanfic. I wanted to try something new this time, using Shūichi Shigeno's characters and putting them in an alternative universe with no racing and cars and girls obviously.

Again I'm not good when it comes to writing so this is just me trying to give a shape to my idea, so the chapters are going to be short and because English isn't my native language, the whole thing could be not as good as I expected to be.

Let me know if there's any mistake.

Still hope you will enjoy reading.

CHAPITRE 1:

It was nearly 10 PM when Takumi finally got a chance to breath, his shift was about to end marking the end of a long day of work. Saturdays were the days he hated the most, there was always more customers on those days and it happened to be when he works full shift.

Before Takumi had started working as a cashier in a fast food restaurant, he'd never thought for once that it could be that difficult of a job. But after six months in here, he's at least sure of something customers can be jerks of the highest order. They treat him as if he was nothing but trash, constantly demanding - and there was nothing he could do to fight back. Being always nice was part of the job after all so he was expected to just take it and take it. The customer is always right after all. Every day that went by was a day that Takumi considered telling his greasy manager to suck it and finally be free of the hell hole that was "Burger'sHouse", but something kept him back, or two actually – He needed this job or mostly he needed the money because doing only his father's tofu deliveries wouldn't bring him any. And he was too lazy to look for another one.

It had been long enough now so Takumi was kind of used to it. He works three days a week half shift and a full shift on Saturday, and while his co-workers were honestly and terribly weird - the worst was Yuuto dude, one hell of lazy ass – Yes lazier then him - who couldn't keep his hands for himself, the dude could seriously flirt with anything that could move but that's another story to tell-

With time, he started enjoying the camaraderie. Being part of a team wasn't that bad even if their work was a tedious and tiring one and the customers were annoying as all else.

Speaking of the devil– Just after handing the receipt to what was supposed to be the last customer of the day another one walked through the door. Takumi couldn't mistake him for another. Blonde, tall, well built and always frowning Keisuke Takahashi the brute-punk of their high school.

Takumi never understood why everybody in school was so afraid of him, he sure gives dead glares to everybody however it doesn't make him look scary it just confirms that he's an adolescent going through his adolescence crisis by making troubles.

'And who likes burgers too! Funny' Thought Takumi as the other marched straight to his register.

"Welcome to Burger'sHouse, what can I get for you today?" He said automatically.

Keisuke squinted up at the menu. The only barrier between them was the counter so Takumi couldn't help to noticed that his eyes were grey and for once he wasn't frowning, instead he looks- reluctant! He mouthed along as he read for what felt like an eternity before looking back to Takumi. "What do you recommend?"

"A burger." Takumi said blankly. "This is supposed to the Burger'sHouse."

Keisuke narrowed his eyes a moment 'as if recognizing him but not remembering where he's seen him before'. "Okay, I'll take one of those." He posed a moment then added "With fries and cola".

Takumi punches in the order. "Okay, that'll be *** Yen."

He paid for his command then was off to a table in the far corner waiting for Takumi to call him to take his order.

By the time Takumi got home, the lights were all off his dad must be sleeping by now. He wasn't hungry so he went up straight to his room - after being surrounded all day by the smell of food how could one be – Fortunately tomorrow was Sunday so there was no deliveries to do later he could sleep the hole day if he wants to.

Takumi's life was as ordinary as a simple life can be, if not boring; his time was mostly divided between school – deliveries - his part time job – resting – or hanging out with Itsuki his best friend, and only one actually. There was nothing exiting in his routine. Deep inside he knows something's missing but that night was different because that night Takumi slept with gray orbs on his mind, grey orbs he could swear he felt them eyeing him up the moment that blond dude entered the Burger'sHouse.


End file.
